Point Blank
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Tony DiNozzo's first impression on how Ziva David looked when she was unconscious was that she looked innocent and scared, two things that she would never let herself look like when she was awake. When Ziva is the one hurt for once, will things change?


Tony DiNozzo's first impression on how Ziva David looked when she was unconscious was that she looked innocent and scared, two things that she would never let herself look like when she was awake.

* * *

Tony ran towards an abandoned warehouse as fast as he could, his heart pounding in his ears. Behind him, McGee and Gibbs followed suit.

Five hours ago, an ex-kidnapper had turned himself in to NCIS in exchange for immunity. He gave them locations and coordinates for at least three kidnapped victims, including Ziva David, who had been kidnapped that morning.

Ziva had been out on a run when she had been taken, and everyone was quite shaken. The ninja-chick of NCIS was not one that got kidnapped easily, which is why they were now running full tilt to where she was being kept.

Tony pressed himself against the rusty building, waiting as McGee and Gibbs ran past him to their positions guarding the door. He slid along the wall, holding his gun on the door as Gibbs grasped the handle.

With a bang, Gibbs jerked the door open, allowing Tony and McGee to run inside, holding their guns up. Inside, it was deserted. Gibbs flipped signals for them to fan out and search the building. Tony went to the right, McGee to the left.

"Clear!" They yelled at the same time. The warehouse was deserted.

"Damn it!" Gibbs said, his brow creasing with sheer fury. He didn't like anyone on his team hurt, especially not their girl. Most thought Abby was their girl, which she was, but there was a bind between the four field workers that not many people saw. Ziva was their girl too.

Then, a muffled scream was heard from outside, around the back where the pavement dropped into a dock. The team ran for the back door, just in time to see a man holding Ziva at gunpoint while she struggled.

"Ziva!" McGee was the one who yelled it first.

"Put down the gun" Gibbs said quietly, walking forwards. Tony's gaze drifted to Ziva, who looked terrified, despite her best efforts to look calm.

The man holding Ziva shook his hold, tightening the arm he had around her neck. She choked, and he pressed the gun's barrel harder into her temple.

Why wasn't she struggling? Ziva David knew 1,000 ways to get out of a hold like this, why wasn't she using any of them?

"Put down your weapons, or your agent dies" The kidnapper hissed, his finger twitching towards the trigger of his gun. The three men immediately dropped their guns to the ground. The kidnapper laughed. Tony could practically hear Gibbs grinding his teeth. The man walked forwards, still pushing Ziva, and kicked the guns into the canal.

"Let her go, and no one gets hurt" Gibbs said calmly, raising his hands in the air.

"I think not, Agent Gibbs" The man replied arrogantly. "You see, I think you'll find that you are not in a position to bargain" With that, the man jerked the gun away from Ziva and fired a shot at the ground. Everyone jumped.

"The next time, that bullet will not find its way to the ground. Next time it will be embedded in one of your skulls" He took a step the the side. Far off, the sound of sirens could be heard, Tony resisted a smirk.

"We cannot delay any longer" The man growled. "Which of you will die first?" McGee, Tony and Gibbs all looked at one another. Ziva squirmed.

"Answer me!" He yelled.

Gibbs opened his mouth to reply, and Tony involuntarily shut his eyes. There was a yell, and everyone looked at Ziva. She had kicked backwards, eliciting the cry of pain from the masked man. He stumbled back and almost into the water, but caught himself on the edge. Ziva dove to her right, rolling away as the kidnapper ran forwards. He barreled into McGee, knocking him to the asphalt. Gibbs was immediately holding him down while McGee

He raised the gun to the spot right between Gibbs' eyes, preparing to fire with a smirk. Gibbs stared into his eyes, ready to take it.

"No!" Ziva yelled. The man looked from Gibbs to Ziva, then fired the gun with an ear-splitting bang-...

Right into Ziva's chest. He eyes widened slightly, then she fell back into the canal, the water already staining with blood.

"No!" Tony yelled, sprinting to the concrete edge and diving off into the murky water. Ziva hadn't sunk too far, but he knew the damage was already catastrophic. Tony enveloped his arms around her petite frame, kicking his way back to the surface. The cold air hit him like a shock, and he realized that the water wasn't so warm either. Gibbs was already on the edge, reaching for Ziva's motionless form. In the harsh sunlight, Ziva looked way too pale and the blood pulsing from the gunshot in her stomach was a vivid crimson.

His first impression on how Ziva David looked when she was unconscious was that she looked innocent and scared, two things that she would never let herself look like when she was awake.

Tony shook the water from his face, heaving himself out of the water and lying on the edge for a moment. His brain was going haywire, cycling through concern, fear and exhaustion on a rotating basis. Peeling himself from the concrete, Tony dragged himself to a sitting position to see the police taking the kidnapper to a van and a medical team already working on Ziva. Backup had arrived while he rescued Ziva, which was good.

"Excuse me, please come this way" A EMT said, helping him up. Tony made it all the way to the back of the ambulance, then his exhaustion got the better of him and everything went dark.


End file.
